


Melt In Your Mouth, Not In Your Hand

by honey_peach



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Blow Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_peach/pseuds/honey_peach
Summary: Prompt R1KS85: Jongin is a CEO and Kyungsoo is a minor assistant in his company. Kyungsoo's never seen the CEO before and spends the entire elevator ride complaining on the phone about the company while Jongin listens in.





	Melt In Your Mouth, Not In Your Hand

Kyungsoo is lucky. He knows because he has told himself this about ten times since leaving his boss’ office only about twenty minutes ago. He's lucky to work here, other people would kill for the opportunity. He can't fuck it up. 

He looks down at the tiled floor as he walks towards the elevator. He's being sent on another mission. Fetch the envelope from the front desk and deliver it to an office upstairs. The word  _ fetch _ had indeed been used, none too subtly.

Kyungsoo wants be cool about the entire situation from earlier in the day. He’s really trying. But he simply can't let this go without any issue, someone  _ at least _ has to hear his frustrations. And being the measly assistant he is, it's going to have to be one of his friends since no one in the company would actually care. In fact, they'd most likely rat on him for even a sliver of notability from his boss.

He knows his friends are probably tired of hearing him yap about the damn job he'd only recently landed, but so what, they annoy him whenever they want to. It's what friends are for. Even if they have no idea who any of the people he's complaining about are.

At first he thinks of calling Junmyeon because he can definitely give great advice but second guesses it. He needs someone who he can complain to without fear of being lectured on decorum in the end. He has just the person.

“Baekhyun speaking.” He sings into the phone like answering Kyungsoo’s call is the highlight of his day.

“Obviously, unless you got inspired by my new position and got an assistant to answer calls on your behalf.” Kyungsoo says.

“Always a ball of sunshine, that's why I keep you around, you know.” Baekhyun hums and Kyungsoo can hear what sounds like a knife meeting a cutting board. 

“Are you cooking? In our house?” Kyungsoo asks, incredulous.

“Okay, don't sound so alarmed, you're hurting my feelings.” 

“I'm sorry, but I want an apartment to come back to.” Kyungsoo reasons.

“Shut up, its gonna turn out really well. You'll see, and then you'll ask for the recipe like ‘Wow, how did Baekhyun do this, it's-’”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo interrupts. “That's not what I called you for. Please focus. I have an issue and he's named Sehun.”

“Is this a hot issue?” Baekhyun inquires, like any serious journalist.

“That's not the point at all,  _ please _ focus. He's-” Kyungsoo’s words falter as the elevator pings. The doors open gently to an almost empty scene. There's one man in a black suit at the back of the elevator with a pair of those obnoxious airpods in. Kyungsoo figures he can't hear him and continues on with his conversation.

“Your new boss, you told me.” Baekhyun finishes the earlier abandoned sentence.

“I was going to say that he's an entitled child.” Kyungsoo thinks back to the latest spat they had, just hours ago.

Baekhyun sighs, ready for another dramatic telling by his best friend. He gets one of these every so often. “What did Mr. Big Shot do now?”

“So he texted me his new coffee order last night at like 2 AM, I only saw it when I woke up today.” Kyungsoo shakes his head at the stupidity, “The place he likes me to get coffee from doesn't actually make this dumb, made up drink. So I had to go to another place like five blocks away from here, while also making sure I didn't end up late. So I got there and got the damn thing and finally made it here, on time somehow, and do you know what his reaction was?”

“No, but I'm assuming you're gonna tell me” Baekhyun says.

“He asked what the hell I just brought him. I told him he asked for it and he said I was lying so I showed him the message and then what does he do?” Kyungsoo's volume has increased significantly, like he wasn't accompanied by someone else on the ride up.

“I feel like you have this information ready too.” Baekhyun muses.

“He said that I shouldn't have listened to that. That I should know better than to follow orders in a text sent when he was drunk at an odd hour of the night. That I’m just supposed to  _ know _ . That good assistants  _ know _ .” He's going all out with his best Sehun voice and air quotes and the guy behind him probably thinks he's insane.He wouldn't actually be wrong.

“Ew, how annoying. What did you say?” Baekhyun turns on the tap, probably washing his next victim vegetable now. 

“I told him…” He pauses, “Well he just asked me to do another task so I haven't told him anything yet but he'll hear all of my complaints later.” Kyungsoo swears.

“Right.” Baekhyun teases. “I'm sure you're gonna tell him everything you just told me.”

“Maybe I will, maybe I won't. Point is, this place sucks. Especially the higher ups.” Kyungsoo shakes his head. Sehun being the CFO means he’s in charge of a lot and Kyungsoo isn't even his only assistant. He's basically a junior assistant. Can it get anymore degrading than that?

“Definitely, I have every confidence that you'll show them who's really boss. I also have some very important meal prepping to do though so can you let me go? I'll talk to you later.” Baekhyun sounds reluctant.

“Yeah, I have to go anyway. I'll see you later.” Kyungsoo taps the red end call button and then locks his phone. When the screen goes black he sees the reflection of the guy looking at him oddly. It was to be expected but Kyungsoo really did forget about him.

He decides to just continue ignoring him and the floor he needs arrives just in time anyway. He gets off and stalks down the hallway, annoyed. 

Sehun had now tasked him with going down to the main lobby and intercepting a delivery of a document so that he can now bring it all the way up here to be signed. Kyungsoo really doesn't understand this logic since the document was originally supposed to be delivered here by the guy who's actual job it was to deliver things.

Sehun’s explanation was that he needs to do the CEO a favor. Instead of actually coming up with anything original, he's just having Kyungsoo do something that was already set to be done. He doesn't doubt Sehun's affinity to have him steam the CEO’s suit or walk his dog next if it means kissing up to the old man.

Well at least Kyungsoo was actually given a somewhat important task for once. He really wonders why Sehun didn't choose Jongdae, his executive assistant who's much more reliable by Kyungsoo’s own standards.

He turns the corner and the secretary smiles at him like he’s supposed to be there so he keeps on walking, following Sehun's directions. He finally gets to the CEO’s office door after only a few seconds of searching. The ominous black door with  _ CEO  _ on a placard next to it isn't exactly subtle. But Kyungsoo knows it isn't supposed to be.

He knocks and waits. And waits some more. There's no answer after a minute or two and he contemplates just slipping it under the door but throws a mini tantrum in his mind when he realizes that Sehun will probably flay him if he does something so half-assed. 

He huffs and turns around to try and see if the secretary can help but finds himself flailing backwards instead. There's a guy, elevator guy, standing right behind him. Just standing and still looking at him oddly. He doesn't have the right to look at anyone oddly with his weird behavior though. 

Kyungsoo is steadied by something and he realizes seconds later that it's elevator creep, yes he's graduated to creepdom, helping him.

“What are you doing, are you trying to give me a heart attack?” Kyungsoo hisses. “Who just stands behind people like that?”

Elevator guy pulls down his mask and doesn't say anything, as if waiting for some sort of reaction. 

Kyungsoo won't lie, this is a handsome creep, but he's still a creep so he doesn't give any reaction expect for the same confused expression. “Is that supposed to answer my question?” 

The secretary hasn't said a word since he got there and Kyungsoo takes a peek at her to see her looking quite amused. He's getting even more confused as the seconds tick by.

“Well yes, it actually was. I'll just assume that means you don't know that this is my office, so I'm actually wondering what you're doing here.” Creep says.

“I'm delivering Mr. Oh’s doc-” Kyungsoo stops and thinks, probably a rare occurrence these days, and reviews the guy's answer. His office, it's the creep’s office. It's the CEO’s office so therefore the creep is the CEO. His elementary school literature teacher would be so proud of him for using context clues.

“This...is for you then.” Is all Kyungsoo can say as he tries to hand the document to the cree- CEO. 

He looks at the paper in Kyungso’s hand and then back at him. “Excuse me, I need to go in.” 

Kyungsoo moves like someone flicks him out of the way to allow the guy past. He unlocks the office door and then walks in leaving Kyungsoo to stare after him.

He thinks he's going to be left outside but the guy turns around and looks at him. “You can leave that on the desk.” He then walks into another door within the office.

Kyungsoo walks in like a robot. The space is probably bigger than he and Baekhyun's shared apartment and the decor alone is definitely more expensive than it. He feels like he shouldn't even be in here. 

The black door definitely matches the inside with gray hardwood and sleek black furniture. It's tastefully broken up with touches of white and deep greens with potted plants dotted around the space as well. Basically, if Kyungsoo had an actual office, he'd want it to look like this.

The desk is an extremely thick slab of glass on gold legs with a desktop and a Newton’s cradle. Nothing else. Kyungsoo wonders where he keeps all of his stuff, like personal touches. No family photos, no notepad, not even a desk calendar. Anyone could walk in and say this was their office and he would believe them.

Kyungsoo places the enveloped document on the desk and thinks about it. The guy could be trolling him and not even be the CEO. He was always under the impression that the CEO was older, he hadn't actually seen him at all before. Maybe that's the CEO’s assistant. Technically his office would be in here as well, and that's probably the door he went into, his real office.

Right, that's what it is. He can go back down and tell Sehun he delivered it successfully now.

  
  


Sehun is on his sofa prattling away to Jongdae about making sure employees are citing accounts correctly when he gets back but stops as soon as he notices Kyungsoo enter. Raised brow on display he leans toward him, “So, how did it go?”

“Fine, I think.” Kyungsoo is probably being way too nonchalant for Sehun’s liking.

And of course, he is. “It doesn't matter what you  _ think,  _ I need this to have gone well, It's super important.”

Jongdae gives him one of many apologetic looks. “What Sehun means is you might not know what the other person thought of the situation, did they seem pleased?”

“Uhh,” Kyungsoo can't remember any distinctive facial expressions or anything else that would be telling. “He seemed pleased.” He decides to take the safe route.

“Good,” Sehun exhales dramatically. “Now I can work on the next step.”

“Step?” Kyungsoo is hoping Sehun doesn't go the route he's thinking.

“Yes, do you think that was enough to make up for- never mind, just go sort through the reports that need to be emailed.” Sehun dismisses him.

uKyungsoo shrugs and retreats to the adjoining office. He doesn't have much but at least it's his own space. Sehun is dramatic about everything, it's beginning to lose its effect.

He's only about to bang out about 10 emails before Jongdae is knocking on his door. It's entirely glass with no covering of any sort so Jongdae is really just being polite for no reason, Kyungsoo waves him in anyway. 

“Sorry to interrupt, I know you're busy but S-” Jongdae doesn't even look surprised at being interrupted. 

“I need you, Kyungsoo, get back in here.” Sehun is definitely laying on his sofa shouting at the ceiling.

He begrudgingly locks his computer and gets up. “What is it?”

“I just got a call from the CEO, he said he wants you back in the office now but didn't say what for.” Sehun is squeezing a stress ball.

“Oh, so what do I do?” He asks.

Sehun quints at him as if trying to find something. “You go, obviously. I know you're blessed looks wise but we really do need you to keep up brain wise as well.”

Kyungsoo feels his face heat up but he holds his tongue and turns around to go do what he's been told, more like ordered, to do.

When he rounds the corner and sees the same secretary as before she smiles even more fondly at him. He gives an awkward wave and continues to the big foreboding door. He's already seen what's inside but that doesn't make it any less intimidating.

“You can go in.” The secretary lets him know.

He nods and thanks her, opening the door to a still empty office. No one is there, not the CEO or the assistant from earlier. 

He thinks it's smart to just sit and wait instead of going to ask the secretary any questions.

Just as his butt touches the cushion the same man from earlier comes out front the side room and Kyungsoo briefly wonders if he had been in there since he'd left earlier. Except now he has on a charcoal colored suit with a white button up underneath, top two buttons left undone.

Kyungsoo stands back up and bows since he assumes this guy is a senior in the company, not just anyone would be the CEO’s assistant.

“You can sit.” He’s void of emotion as he sits at the small conference table opposite him, looking at Kyungsoo all the while. “You're Sehun’s assistant?” He unexpectedly asks. Surely he already knows.

“Yes, well his junior assistant. So I’m somewhat Jongdae’s assistant but if you get to know Mr. Oh, you'll learn soon enough that he likes to be the only person giving orders.” Maybe he shouldn't have said that, the man is looking at him with slight surprise, probably thinking he's being rude to a higher up.

“I grew up with him, so I know exactly what you mean.” He says a few seconds later.

Kyungsoo unclenches his jaw in relief. “So, he told me your boss was asking for me?”

“My boss?” The assistant’s brow creases. “I  _ am _ my boss.”

Kyungsoo looks at this man, who honestly does clean up extremely well, and waits for him to say he's kidding but he doesn't. There's no smile, not even a hint of humor on his face.

He had actually been rude to the CEO of the company he has only worked at for a couple weeks. He's here to be fired. Could it get any more pathetic than this? He shouldn’t ask, he'll most likely find out if he does.

“I had a request for Sehun and he was more than willing to oblige. I had to be polite and ask first since you are one of his personal staff, after all.” Kim Jongin, Kyungsoo knows that's his name from the company's website, says.

Why is he telling him this, why is he still talking to him at all? He should have told Kyungsoo to collect his shit and get on with job hunting but he's still talking like Kyungsoo is an employee.

“What do you mean? He said he didn't know why you wanted me up here.” This is when he's starting to feel unsure of himself. He was  _ sure _ before when he thought he would be fired. It wasn't a positive thing but at least he had an idea of where things were heading. This...he doesn't know what's going on and the look of genuine amusement in Mr. Kim’s eyes tells him that he likes it that way.

“Mmm, he would, wouldn't he? Sehun is a real character.” Jongin nods. “I'm going to assume, by the way you're hanging on my every word, you've realized who I am.” 

Kyungsoo feels his face heat up like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Jongin clearly doesn't mean for Kyungsoo to answer though, because he immediately picks back up. “I asked Sehun, my very good friend, if he wouldn't mind surrendering you for a bit to come work for me and he was more than happy to lend you to me.”

Kyungsoo startles, “Lend, are you saying-”

“Yes, you work for me for however long I'd like until I’m ready to send you back to Sehun. He was right, you're not too bright but what you lack there you make up for in other areas.” Jongin looks down, none too subtly, at Kyungsoo’s frame. “But obviously, if you're unhappy about it, you can go elsewhere and someone else can fill the position.”

He can't believe what's happening right now, he wants to get up and tell Jongin to go shove this lowly position up his ass and leave with his dignity in tact. But that also means leaving the pay behind as well as any future recommendations from the company. 

“So to start off, I’d like you to dust my office. No time limit, just keep dusting until you've gotten every surface.” Jongin then stands and gracefully walks to his desk to begin his work as if he hasn't just asked Kyungsoo to do housekeeping.

Kyungsoo blinks after him a bit dumbfounded. “Uh, where would I find the-” It only takes Jongin pointing to a brand new black feather duster and gloves for Kyungsoo to fall silent. Jongin had clearly sent someone out to pick this up just for him, maybe he should feel special.

He picks it up and immediately feels stupid as the weight of it settles in his hand. He went to a top university, he was supposed to be able to avoid things like this. If only his parents could see him in that moment. 

He almost felt like if he actually did it Jongin would drop the act and fire him, admitting that it was just to humiliate him before they let him go.

Jongin pays him no attention as he walks across the room to a bookcase. There's still nothing personal on display, decorations that could definitely pay his rent, but nothing specific to Jongin or anyone else. He dusts the shelf directly in front of him, dusts over things that have nothing coating them at all, and keeps going until it's been a good twenty minutes of near silence.

The only sounds have been him moving around quietly with Jongin’s taps on the keys of his keyboard and clicks of his mouse. 

Kyungsoo has done the entire room now and he places the duster back where he’d gotten it from.

“Pick it back up.” Jongin speaks without looking away from his screen and Kyungsoo feels a shiver run up his back. He reflectively grabs the duster back up, like he's made a deadly mistake.

Jongin finally makes eye contact, “You haven't done every surface, my desk is the focal point of my office.” 

Kyungsoo is pretty sure Jongin is the focal point of this office, and probably any other room he's ever standing in. He doesn't want to go up to Jongin, he thinks it's best to keep his distance but he also thinks it's best to keep his job. He walks closer and extends the arm with the duster as far away from his body as it will go and starts working on the desk while Jongin looks on with a bored expression.

“Here,” Jongin suddenly reaches out and grabs his wrist, directing where he uses the duster and Kyungsoo is essentially rag dolled by him in these few moments until Jongin lets go. “That's better.”

Kyungsoo looks at him like the absolute psycho he is but it doesn't have any effect.

  
  


He's spent five fucking days dusting the spotless office. He feels like he may as well be wearing a clown costume to work instead of a suit because he's more than qualified at this point.

Jongin is enjoying this. That much anyone could have guessed. But he lets it be known, maybe unintentionally, that he's enjoying the entire situation in a different way. The slight spreading of his legs as he leans back to let Kyungsoo work pointlessly on his desk, the way his eyes have started to linger on Kyungsoo’s hands when he's nearby, the way Kyungsoo had caught him staring. It was only once,  _ once _ in the past five days, but it was enough.

Jongin is subtle when he wants to be, Kyungsoo learns. But he's also learning what there is to be subtle about.

Things come to a head on the afternoon of his fifth day of servitude. He's organizing Jongin's magazines in alphabetical order, another ridiculously pointless request, when Jongin calls him over.

“I have a question,” He pauses like he's waiting for Kyungsoo to ask what it is but he doesn't say anything so Jongin continues, “Have you ever thought about wearing a maid uniform? I think it better suits your role.”

“You've got to be kidding me.” Kyungsoo croaks, “Why would I do that.”

“Because, it suits your role.” Jongin repeats, looking at him like he expected this reaction but doesn't care for Kyungsoo’s objections.

“Are you crazy, where would I even get a maid uniform? I would look ridiculous walking in here every day.” Kyungsoo really wants to hear his response to this, wants to see what Jongin will come up with next.

“I already had one ordered, so don't worry about that.” Jongin gets up from his chair, standing a good half a foot taller than him and he leans across the desk, imposing on Kyungsoo’s personal space. Kyungsoo feels his muscles tense in anticipation.

Jongin reaches out a hand and Kyungsoo really isn't sure where this is heading, then Jongin is caressing his head, petting his hair like he's a kitten. He enjoys it like one too before snapping out of his momentary haze and taking a step back so he can no longer be touched.

“That's,” He struggles to find the wording, “That's inappropriate. You shouldn't be doing things like that,”

“I wanted to reward you for being so good. You did everything I asked you to, and without any complaints. And besides, I can do whatever I please.” Jongin stares at him so deeply that Kyungsoo feels like he's been stripped bare in front of him. He supposes if he wanted that he could have it too. “You love when I say things like that, right?”

Kyungsoo goes rigid. “What are you talking about, why are you always so arrogant?” He should've come up with something better but he was being defeated without much effort already.

“Because that's what you like, I want to indulge you.” Jongin straightens up and then sits back in his chair. “You like when people treat you badly, like the little brat you are, like when they give you what you deserve. Why else would you stay working for Sehun? Why stay working for me? You tell yourself it's for one reason or another but it's because you really like it.”

Kyungsoo doesn't say anything, can't say anything. All that would come out would be word vomit that would dig himself deeper into this hole. Jongin had been testing him the entire time, watched him do the most pointless, mundane thing for days just to see if he would and he  _ did _ . Kyungsoo is so naive.

“I'm going to give you two options. You can go home today, the rest of the day paid, and stay out for three days, also paid. You have the choice to quit and I write you a personal recommendation for another company of your choosing. Or you can come back and wear the maid uniform I ordered for you and continue working under me.” Jongin gives a pause here and even Kyungsoo isn't stupid enough to miss that implication. “It's up to you.”

It is entirely up to him. Jongin is promising him a job somehow else, definitely a higher position than an assistant, and all he has to do is walk away from this freakshow after three days of paid vacation. Obviously he's taking the offer. He opens his mouth to answer but Jongin holds up a hand to silence him.

“You can answer in three days. In person, via email, I don't care, but not now. Three days.” Jongin smirks, “And for those three days you won't be able to cum without my permission. You'll come so close, you really will, but without me you won't be able to finish. I'll give you my number if you'd like, that way you can ask.”

“No! I don't want your number or anything else to do with you. You can expect an email on Friday.” Kyungsoo storms out of the office, flushed for more than one reason.

  
  


He's in bed with a book that, for the life of him, he can't seem to absorb any information from. All he can think about is the offer. He already knows what he's choosing so it doesn't matter, shouldn't matter.

But it does.

It keeps interrupting his normal, sane thoughts. That maybe he should see what Jongin is talking about, but then he regains his composure and dignity.

He hasn't told Baekhyun because he's not really sure what to say. He knows Baekhyun will ask him way too many questions. He'd rather just move on with his life.

The first day, Tuesday, is a typical day at home. He abandons the book when he hears the jingle of Baekhyun's keys at the front door. He's under the impression that Kyungsoo was given vacation because of excellent work performance.

They spend the afternoon watching a couple variety shows and later on Baekhyun begins a rant about how this guy he's trying to pursue doesn't seem to notice him. All the attention is off of Kyungsoo, luckily.

Kyungsoo cooks them dinner and they have some watermelon after, competing to see who can shoot the seeds closest to their own forehead. Kyungsoo goes to sleep happy.

Wednesday is where the trouble starts. Baekhyun is staying the night at a work friend’s house because he can't afford to be late tomorrow and makes up for the distance by messaging Kyungsoo anything and everything.

One message in particular makes Kyungsoo raise a brow. Baekhyun's caption of “ _ lost faith in humanity _ ” coupled with the link to a well known porn site has him intrigued. So he clicks and is greeted by a girl doing something very questionable with a glass coke bottle. He snorts out a laugh, of course Baekhyun is offended by this, he could be a brand ambassador with how much he drinks.

He looks at the recommended videos on the side and sees a thumbnail that shows a guy using a toy on himself. He figures why not and clicks that next. It's pretty good, although quite short, so he looks for another one. Soon he's on his third video when he starts to feel in the mood to rub one out really quickly and just get it over with so he can go to sleep.

This one is good too but it's almost over so he starts out with slow, even strokes to get things started, then finds another video. He decides that this is the one he'll finish with. The guy has the perfect body, abs flexing as his pink, puckered hole swallows the dildo he's easing into himself as he's jerking his dick in tandem to the movements of the dildo and Kyungsoo just knows he'll cum soon watching this.

He's close, the guy in the video is close too if the timestamp is any indication, and he couldn't be more content. A moment later, he's curling his toes, back arching slightly up off of the bed, as he smooths his hand up and down his shaft when the feeling hits but he has the single most bizarre thing happen to him in his entire life. 

He thinks about Jongin telling him that he doesn't have permission and he needs to ask. Then he deplates, crumbles back into his sheets and lays there, thinking about the fact that Jongin hadn't said he could. Thinking about the fact that he's even thinking about it. Wondering how Jongin’s words are stopping him like some sort of mental cockring. 

He's breaking out into a cold sweat and he has blue balls, the most intense case he's ever had, he thinks maybe the most intense case anyone has ever had. But the feeling is subsiding because his dick is going soft again.

He reaches down and tries again, trying to rouse it back to life because there's no way he's going to let this win over him. He's in charge of his own body, his own arousal. But that's the problem, isn't it.

He spends the rest of the night staring at his ceiling until he manages to fall asleep.

Thursday, he's basically declared war on his own cock for refusing to listen to him and making him miserable. After Baekhyun leaves for work Kyungsoo starts on some work of his own. 

He spends the next couple hours basically jerking off out of spite. On and off for about five hours and  _ nothing _ . Nothing to show for it except for a chafing dick and filthier browser history than a frat house PC.

  
  


Friday comes. He never in his life thought he'd dread a Friday. Today is the day he admits his defeat. Today is the day that he storms back into Kim Jongin’s office and makes him fix whatever the hell it is that he did to his body.

Jongin is sitting at his desk, the entire office as neat and tidy as can be. He obviously hadn't ever needed Kyungsoo’s services. He wants to scoff but stops himself, worried about lessening his efforts to appear emotionally detached.

But, the funny thing is, as soon as Jongin peeks up from his screen all his prior planning goes out the window. There's just something so different about seeing Jongin versus Jongin seeing you. 

Jongin raises a brow in mock interest. “Oh?” He feigns surprise looking at Kyungsoo like he can't believe he's showed up.

“Can we not do this, Jongin?” Kyungsoo doesn't care how disrespectful it is that he's calling him by his first name without asking first. He hadn't asked before cursing Kyungsoo to a cumless week. In more ways than one, he only just now realizes.

“Well, we're bold this morning, aren't we?” Jongin genuinely smiles, no annoying douchebag smirk, like he's really amused by Kyungsoo for once and not just seeking a reaction. It's pretty damn cute. “So, what's your decision?”

“I couldn't come…” Kyungsoo just says the first thing that pops into his head, what’s at the forefront of his mind.

“To a conclusion?” Jongin finishes for him, but incorrectly. He clearly wants Kyungsoo to say it himself. But he's not showing any hint that he knows what Kyungsoo really means.

“That's not what I'm talking about. What you said on Monday.” Now Kyungsoo has suddenly decided to be coy. He wants Jongin to say it.

“I said a lot on Monday.” Jongin holds his gaze.

He's not going to play games. “You said I needed your permission to cum. And I couldn't without it.” Kyungsoo at least has the decency to blush, he feels it creep from his neck up to his face.

Jongin licks his lips, seemingly and taking a moment to think, then gets up and walks around the desk. Kyungsoo flinches out of nervousness but Jongin completely bypasses him and goes to the door. He hears what is obviously Jongin locking the door. He doesn't say anything as he walks back over and stands in front of Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo can't find anything to say either, so he just waits.

“I'll let you now, if you want to.” Jongin looks so sincere. He looks like this is what he was waiting for since he met Kyungsoo. 

Maybe it's this sincerity or the fact that Jongin is the hottest man he's ever seen or perhaps it's the ache from not being able to find release for the last seventy two hours. Whatever it is, Kyungsoo finds himself with his fingers carding through the hair at the nape of Jongin's neck as they lock lips and he opens his mouth to greedily swallow Jongin’s moans.

It doesn't take long before Jongin pulls away, pupils blown, and gives him his first instructions. “Take everything off except for your socks and your shirt, but unbutton it.” He then begins to loosen his own tie and takes it off but doesn't take anything else 

off.

Kyungsoo eagerly does as he's told and makes quick work of kicking off his shoes and taking off almost all his clothes. Jongin grasps him by the hips and turns him so he's facing the desk then gently presses a hand into his back so he bends over, resting his forearms on the glass in front of him.

There's no dramatic pause or any witty words like Kyungsoo was expecting. Jongin simply gives his asscheeks a squeeze and spreads them apart before kneeling down to lap at his exposed hole.

Kyungsoo hadn't at all expected it and lets out a yelp before bracing himself on the desk as best as he can. He goes from long, drawn out breaths to wanton moans in a matter of seconds. He's never been eaten out before and Jongin is making a meal out of him. Jongin is working him open so well with his tongue that Kyungsoo is actually considering the possibility of Jongin reaching his prostate with this alone. He definitely thinks he'll  _ cum _ from this alone.

A moment later he feels Jongin stop and the cool air against his exposed entrance makes him shiver slightly. The disappointment he feels is immense. 

Jongin leans over him, his chest on Kyungsoo’s back, and whispers in his ear. “You're entirely too loud, beautiful.” He then brings over his earlier shed tie and wedges it in between Kyungsoo’s lips like a gag, tying it behind his head.

If his cock wasn't standing proudly at attention before then it was now. He wants to kiss Jongin again, hot and deeply, but he can't now. He'll just have to wait until later. 

“I'm going to fuck you now.” Jongin lets him know. Kyungsoo nods as enthusiastically as he can, half dazed from having Jongin's tongue darting in and out of him only moments prior, leaving him once again just on the edge of ecstasy. Too many times to count for the week. “You're going to love it.” Yes, he definitely is.

Jongin lifts one of Kyungsoo’s legs and keeps it up but hooking his hand where his knee bends. He doesn't raise himself, still flush with Kyungsoo’s back, when he slips in without even needing to guide the head. It isn't the easiest slide but Kyungsoo likes the slight burn, it reminds him that this moment is, indeed, real.

Jongin rolls his hips forward slowly once and then twice. And as if that was all the testing he needed to do he begins to snap his hips forward more vigorously. He's fucking up unto Kyungsoo and he thinks this is what paradise is. Getting fucked by someone who knows exactly how you want it without you having to tell them. 

Jongin continues until there's a falter in his rhythm and Kyungsoo knows he's close. He thrusts a few more times and then Kyungsoo feels Jongin finish off inside of him. There probably isn't any better feeling in the world.

Jongin pulls out and turns him around. He drops to his knees once more and takes Kyungsoo in his mouth. Jongin teases the head and takes long slow drags and it doesn't take long for Kyungsoo to have the most blinding orgasm he's ever had in his life, Surely something this good should have taken more effort on Jongin's part but no, Kyungsoo was absolutely rung dry.

Jongin opens his mouth so Kyungsoo can get a peek of the contents on his tongue before he swallows. He gets up and that same tongue is down Kyungsoo’s throat in a matter of seconds. This is exactly what he'd wanted too. Jongin just seems to know.

He wants to be fucked by him every day for the rest of his life. He needs to see about making that happen.

  
  


After Jongin decides he's peppered enough kisses across Kyungsoo’s face he takes him back into the room he'd disappeared into the first day Kyungsoo was in the office to drop off those papers.

Kyungsoo had expected another sitting room for clients but he’s surprised to find an entire bedroom. 

“We can get cleaned up in here.” Jongin leads the way to an en suite and Kyungsoo probably fails to hide how impressed he is judging by the laugh Jongin let's out.

“I didn't know all of this was back here, it's really nice. Has a homey feel to it.” Kyungsoo compliments.

“Well my mother made sure of that,” Jongin begins to strip out of his clothes and Kyungsoo looks away before remembering what they just did.

When he looks back, Jongin is looking at him with admiration. “You're so cute. Come on, I wanna take you in the shower too.”

Kyungsoo didn't need to be told twice.

After getting clean, the Jongin making a mess on and in him, then getting clean again, they get out and Jongin looks for something that will fit Kyungsoo in the closet.

Kyungsoo stands in his towel by a bookcase that has photos framed and lining the shelves. He sees who he assumes to be Jongin's parents. Pictures of what he can't tell is one girl or two girls who just look very much alike, he figures out in the family photo with all five of them that Jongin does have two sisters and not one. And pictures of two toddlers and two years apart in age clinging to Jongin at the beach. So this is where he kept all of the personal touches lacking in his office.

“That one was my niece’s idea.” He hadn't heard Jongin come up behind him. Jongin points to a photo of him in nail polish and a princess tiara and Kyungsoo can't help but burst out laughing. 

“You look amazing, really. Why not try that look around the office sometime.” Kyungsoo teases.

“Well that depends, will you be around to see it?” Jongin asks. Kyungsoo gives him a confused look. “Offer is still on the table, Kyungsoo. I don't want you to feel obligated because of what happened today.

“I don't. That's probably the farthest off from describing how I feel about today.” Kyungsoo wants to nuzzle into Jongin's shoulder but refrains because it seems like a serious moment.

“That's good. But I also don't want you to think that this was meant to be a one time thing, That I'm just using my position to get what I want from employees and move on. I really want to keep seeing you, like this, and I want it to mean something.” Jongin is looking uncertain for the first time, Kyungsoo finds it adorable.

He stands on his tip-toes and kisses Jongin softly. “So do I. It might be too much to say every day, but almost every day.” He kisses Jongin again.

“If you want, I can try to make every day happen.” Jongin’s lips capture his own once more and Kyungsoo melts. Maybe this place didn't suck so much after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely have no idea what this is but hopefully you enjoyed it a bit.


End file.
